


Like It's Supposed To Be

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: After Inevitable, PEIP gets rid of all the aliens. But Paul is bleeding red blood. Like it's supposed to be.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Like It's Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Gun violence  
> -Blood  
> -Injury  
> -Death  
> -Needles

“The apotheosis is upon us!”   
  
Emma fell on the ground, curling up into a ball as the aliens leaned over her. Paul pulled her to her feet and dragged her back into the hospital room, while the other aliens waited outside. Emma kicked and screamed as Paul closed the door, and to her surprise, he let her go.   
  
“Emma, it’s okay, you’re safe. I’m not one of them.”   
  
“You just sang a song! What happened to not being in a fucking musical?! You’re one of them!” Emma tried to look intimidating as she grabbed the IV pole and held it in front of her like a spear.   
  
“Emma… Put that down. I’m not one of them, I promise.”   
  
“How the fuck did you know the choreography then? I don’t believe you!”   
  
Emma flinched as she heard a gunshot outside of the room. Screaming. Another gunshot. PEIP had probably come to get rid of the aliens and save her.   
  
“HELP!” she screamed.   
  
“Emma, let me help you. We have to get out of here.”   
  
The door opened, a few soldiers came in, their guns aimed at Paul.   
  
“No! I’m not one of them, I’m human! I-”   
  
A gunshot.   
  
Paul gasped in pain and looked down at his already bloodsoaked shirt. Emma screamed. His blood. It was red. Like it’s supposed to be. Not blue.   
  
“Paul!” Emma screamed, dropping the IV pole and running to Paul. The pole clattered on the ground.   
  
“Ma’am, please stay away from the infected.”   
  
“He’s not infected, you idiots! His blood is red!”   
  
“Ma’am, please-”   
  
“DO SOMETHING!” she begged. “Paul, it’s okay, you’ll be fine. We just have to get a doctor in here and-”   
  
“Emma… It’s okay. Go to Colorado. Forget about me. Enjoy your pot farm.” Paul chuckled sadly. “I just want you to be safe.”   
  
The soldiers just stood there, not sure what to do.   
  
“Paul. Shut up. You’ll be fine,” Emma mumbled. She turned around to face the soldiers. “Get a doctor! This is your fault, you idiots!”   
  
Emma guided Paul to the hospital bed. He was gasping in pain with every step they took.   
  
“You’ll be okay.”   
  
“Emma, I don’t have much time left. I just wanted to tell you that-”   
  
“Shhh, don’t say that. You’ll be fine. Help is on the way, just hold on.”   
  
“Emma, please know that-”   
  
A doctor rushed into the room, colonel Schaffer following him. “Kelly!” she shouted. “What the fuck happened? You were supposed to be on your way to Colorado.”   
  
Tears rolled down Emma’s cheeks. “They shot him! He’s human! Please help!” she pleaded.   
  
But when she looked down at Paul, his eyes were already closed. “PAUL!” Emma screamed. “No, Paul, please wake up!”   
  
“Kelly, you had contact with the infected. We have to run some tests to make sure you’re not one of them.”   
  
“But Paul! He’s… dead.” her voice broke. “And it’s your fault!”   
  
“Kelly, please come with us.”   
  
Emma hugged Paul’s lifeless body. “No!” she cried.   
  
“I’m sorry, Kelly,” the colonel said, before Emma felt a prick in her neck.   
  
“Fuck you…” she mumbled as her vision started to blur and she fell asleep on top of Paul’s body.

*** *** ***

After PEIP made sure Emma wasn’t infected, she was sent to Colorado. She would have to live with the knowledge that Paul died and she couldn’t help him forever.

  
She would spend hours working on the pot farm, looking for a distraction.   
  
She still cried herself to sleep every night.   
  
They were supposed to be together, but a couple of alien fuckers had ruined it for them.


End file.
